No Pizza For You!
by sodapoppana
Summary: Mikey's been eating a lot of pizza lately, maybe even a little too much, but Leo is going to put a stop to it. Though, if he thinks that Mikey is going to put up with it quietly, he's dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I am supposed to be writing my hobbit story, but I'm being lazy and I have no inspiration for it now. Besides I'm in a NINJA MOOD! I've actually had this written for sometime already, but I haven't put it in here before, because it's not ready yet. But, well, maybe putting the first chapter will give me motivation to write the next one. Let's at least hope so.**

* * *

Leonardo had just cleared one of today's katas. He was pretty much ready to go to sleep as he walked over to his two brothers watching TV. They had some kind of movie marathon and of course, a lot of junk food. For Raph and Mikey not being the cleanest turtles in the lair, the floor was full of popcorn, spilled soda, different colors of candies and who knows what. Leo wrinkled his nose to the mess. He surely wished it would be gone when he woke up, but his hopes weren't too high. A yawn escaped from Leo's mouth as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Finders keepers, Raphie boy", Mikey said cheerfully, clearly the last piece of pizza on his hand.

Leo shook his head to the scene of Raph trying to take the piece from Mikey, while Mikey was avoiding Raph's hands every way he could. Soon Donny's voice joined the ruckus.

"Could you guys quiet down a bit? I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Tell that to Mikey! He's the one who's askin' for it!"

That's all Leo could hear. He had continued his way to bedroom and fallen in sleep even before his head could touch the pillow. Though he did see some weird dream about Mikey blaming Raph for eating his pizza and claiming that Leo needed to buy him a new one or else he would bake Leo in a pizza. Luckily he didn't remember the dream in the morning. Otherwise he might have left done what he did.

Leo woke early in the morning. From the sounds (or the lack of them), he guessed he was the first one up. _Well, up and to work._ He went to kitchen to get something to eat and after that he went to practice the kata he had learned yesterday. Leo was so focused on the training that he didn't even notice his brother coming down the stairs.

"Do ya ever rest?"

"Morning Raph", Leo answered to his brother but got only a wave of a hand as an answer as Raph headed to the kitchen. Soon Donny accompanied Raph and after they had eaten, they came to practice with Leo. He started to show to his two brothers how you did the kata, though Raph did mention that "he ain't needin' help from the fearless".

After two hours of intense practice Raph had almost mastered the kata and Donny wasn't much behind him. At the time Donny asked for a little pause, Leo noticed something was missing. He thought about it for a moment. Master Splinter had come to see how their practices were going on before he had retired back to his room to meditate, Klunk was sleeping happily on the couch and… Mikey! Where was their nutcase brother? Leo realized he hadn't seen the orange wearing turtle for the whole morning. He decided to go to check what the shell Mikey was doing while the others were taking a break.

When Leo got to Mikey's room he couldn't believe his eyes. How was it even possible to fit this much stuff in one room? It looked even worse than the living room had looked last night! (For Leo's relief the living room had actually been cleaned up after the movie marathon, but he was pretty sure Mikey had nothing to do with it.)

Besides Mikey's usual stuffs like DVDs, play consoles, comic books, CDs etc. there were pieces of food here and there. Though the only 'green food' he could see, was round grassy disc-like thing on a box and Leo was afraid that it was actually a three month old pizza. And that wasn't even the worst of it. The room smelled like something had died in there! The old pizza Leo saw wasn't probably the only one of its kind or even the oldest one. And in the middle of everything was happily sleeping Michelangelo.

Leo made his way to his sleeping brother and thought every cruel way he could, to wake him up, but decided that it wasn't the way he wanted to deal with it. It would be… too Mikey-like.

"Michelangelo", he said carefully, but got no response. "Michelangelo! MIKEY!" Finally his doofus brother woke up and noticed him. "How long were you planning to sleep, if I may ask?"

"Hey, a turtle needs his beauty sleep", Mikey answered and gave a big yawn.

"Well, me, Raph and Don have been practicing the whole morning, without you. So what if you drag your shell downstairs and accompany us. And it was not a question", Leo said firmly as Mikey got up from his bed. "When did you last time clean your room?" He then asked looking around them.

"Yeah, yeah, little boss, just give me couple minutes. And are you trying to say that there's something wrong with my room?" Mikey asked a little offended.

"Little boss?" Was Mikey trying to mock him?

"Yeah, master's the big boss so you're the little boss", Mikey answered smiling widely. Nope, no mocking, just trying to be clever.

"Fine, whatever. I'm expecting to see you doing the kata in five minutes."

Leo left Mikey's room shaking his head. Sooner or later he would probably need to talk to Mikey more about hygiene, rather sooner. Downstairs the other two were done with their break and ready to continue practicing. Leo thought that it was time to show them the next kata.

After fifteen minutes, Mikey finally showed up. Leo definitely wasn't happy with this. He was about to give a lecture to his brother, but the turtle in question rushed past him right in the kitchen. Couple more minutes and Mikey came back with a pile of pizza pieces. Was he seriously going to eat _those_ for breakfast? All three of them stared at the goofball turtle disbelieving.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Mikey asked touching his face with his free hand and of course smudged it with cheese.

"No, just somethin' weird between yer shoulders", Raph answered as he and Donny got back to the kata they were doing. Mikey showed his tongue at his red wearing brother's back.

"Don't you think those are a bit unhealthy for breakfast?" Leo asked as he walked to Mikey who had already stuffed three pieces in his mouth.

"Don't listen to him! Papa loves you guys as you are!" Mikey covered his pizza pieces protecting them apparently from Leo's mean words. Then he just walked away from Leo and started to practice the kata on hand. After counting to ten, Leo could relax a bit and be sure he wouldn't beat his brother up for disrespecting behavior and not obeying his orders. He really needed to put him in order for he had been slacking off for too long.

Raph and Don were just about to change in the weapon practice when Leo was going to talk with Mikey.

"Hey, what's this stuff?" Raph asked surprised. He was holding his sai on his palm and it looked like there was something sticky on it. Raph observed his sai a little closer, even smelled it and there was only one conclusion: "cheese. Mikey!"

"Oops, sorry Raph, I may have lowered my pizza on it for a moment."

To no one's surprise, Raph started to run towards Michelangelo who tried to escape from his hot headed brother. Leo wasn't in a mood of watching this so he stepped forward to stop the fight before someone (that probably being Mikey) was hurt. Already the first step was mistake, since immediately he put his foot back on the floor, he felt something under the foot and slipped on it. At the same time Mikey had tried to jump through a ring that was part of Don's new invention that was supposed to help them practice the right timing of their jumps (or something like that anyway, Leo wasn't really sure since Don had talked in nerd and Leo wasn't very good at it). But Mikey's jump didn't make through the ring, actually it stopped on his waist, he was stuck.

Don helped Leo up as Raph tried to get Mikey out of the ring (after giving more than enough punches of course, the situation was too good to be true for Raphael). Leo looked what he had stepped on, though he kind of knew it before seeing it. Raph got finally Mikey off of the ring and when the orange cladded turtle saw what Leo had under his foot, he ran to him and took his 'baby' away from Leo.

"My baby, did the mean Leo put his oversized foot on you? Don't you worry, papa's here for you! Watch where you step, Leo!" Leo could feel how something popped in his head.

"What exactly was it doing on the floor, Mikey?" Donny asked from his brother who was still lulling his squashed pizza piece.

"Oh, well, I might have forgotten it there yesterday."

None of the three brothers noticed how veins were throbbing on their usually calm leader's head and how his hands were on tight fists. Not until Leo let it out.

"That's it! I've had enough of this Michelangelo! You're banned from pizza!" He yelled as hard as he could.

"What?" Mikey asked in a peeping voice. He was so startled from Leo's sudden yell that he wasn't sure if he had heard him right.

"You heard me! No pizza for you!" And with that Leo left to the sewers leaving his still a little shocked brothers (and father who definitely had heard him, but decided not to butt in, at least not yet) to stare after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So my hope was in vain, but now I have finally finished the next chapter. We'll see if the third one will take as long as this.**

* * *

Mikey was still a little surprised about his brother's explosion. It had been a while since Leo had last lost his temper so it would probably be a good idea for one to walk on his toes for a little while. Though, Mikey didn't really believe that his blue cladded brother had been serious with his threatening. A good movie and something delicious to eat (a chocolate cake maybe, with some gum bears and a lot of whipped cream on it) and Leo would relax and be himself again. Yes, that would definitely work.

Leo came back after couple of hours. Mikey had perfected the plan to make his brother relaxed and was ready to go. But before he could put his plan on action, Leo came to him.

"We need to talk. Now."

And Leo's voice gave no options. He went to sit at the kitchen's table and pointed Mikey to sit opposite to him. Mikey was a little suspicious of what was coming but sat down where he was told to.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Mikey sighed in relief; he knew Leo hadn't been serious! "But I meant what I said." Wait, what? "You've been slacking off lately. You have stayed up late watching movies and come late to practices. There your thoughts are somewhere else and your timing is off. And then most of all, I don't know if you have noticed it yourself, but you've gained weight."

Mikey hadn't actually noticed and he definitely did not want to admit it, but the fact that he had gotten stuck on Donny's machine, wasn't probably because Don had miscalculated, but because Mikey wasn't in the shape he should have been.

"So I'm putting you on a diet. Besides pizza, you're not allowed to eat chips, popcorn, candies, hamburgers or any other junk food. And you're going to clean up that room of yours; it's not healthy to live in that kind of environment. Actually it would be better if you also didn't play your games or watched movies that often, might increase your focus on training."

As Leo stood up and walked away, Mikey just kept staring with round eyes in front of him. He couldn't believe his ears! Was his brother really denying everything he loved from him? No, that couldn't be it; he was testing him that must be it. So if he played this game for a day or two, Leo would just forget about it and everything would go back to normal, right?

The decision to please Leo lasted no less than three hours. During those longest hours of Mikey's life, he could keep his mind out of pizza only by watching some action movie. Meaning he didn't do exactly what Leo had told him to.

After the movie, Mikey felt like eating something good. What else could ease that feeling, but a big slice of pizza and marshmallows with fudge? The turtle with sweet tooth headed to kitchen and started to rummage the cabinets. The first thing he found was the marshmallows, so he decided to start with those. He didn't as much as have time to open the bag when it was already ripped from his hands.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but Leo told us not to let you eat stuff like this", Donny said apologetic from behind Mikey, the marshmallow bag in his hand.

"Oh, come on Donny! Leo doesn't have to know. Just give me couple of them, please?" Mikey begged and for a moment Don looked like he would give in. He was already holding out the bag to Mikey, but just when the orange wearing turtle's fingers were about to touch the candy, he snatched it out from Mikey's reach.

"But then again, if I _don't_ give you any, it means there's more for me." With that Don tossed one marshmallow in his mouth and turned to leave his terrified brother alone in the kitchen. "And don't think of eating anything else Leo forbad from you. We are watching", Don threw the last warning over his shoulder, before he was gone.

Mikey had no idea his smartest brother could be such a sadist. Sulking he left the kitchen and went to his room to read comics. But they didn't help. He needed something good, something sweet. _No! You can do this Michelangelo__! Just two days_, he kept telling himself, _and Leo will forget his threat_.

Mikey had no idea how he did it, but he restrained himself from pizza and other junk food for the whole day. But he didn't lessen his time watching movies or playing games, quite the opposite. And he certainly did not clean up his room.

The next night Mikey kept having nightmares. If it weren't his nunchakus turning to sausages and running away, marshmallow men were throwing pizza discs at him. But when he caught the discs, Leo's face appeared onto them and begged Mikey not to eat him. Before he could do anything, Don came out of nowhere and stuffed the pizzas as one piece in his mouth while Raph kept laughing to the whole situation. Mikey didn't find it a bit funny.

When he woke the sixth time on that night, he only thanked the luck he could at least sleep long in the morning, for Leo had cancelled the morning practice. If Mikey had given some thought to it, he might have realized that the leader had something in his mind and Mikey most probably would not like it. As he didn't.

Hours before Mikey had planned to get up, Leonardo came to drag him on a private practice session. Too tired to even complain, the usually hyperactive turtle slouched behind his brother. He was everything else but concentrated on the training, but that didn't stop Leo. He made Mikey go through one kata for what it felt like hundred times. How fortunate would have he been, if that was all of it. But no. Leo did not let Mikey get easy. There were weapons training, regular wrestling and the dullest of all, meditating. All of this before breakfast.

Raph and Don were eating already when Mikey finally got in the kitchen. Mikey threw himself on a chair and pressed his head on the table, getting strange looks from his brothers. When Leo came to eat too, they realized what was going on and if Mikey had had the energy, he would have thrown whatever his hands could've reached at his snickering brothers.

It took three hours for Mikey to get up from the kitchen's chair and when he finally did, Leo dragged him upstairs and straight to the room in chaos. It was time for cleaning. Mikey had finally gained enough energy to whine.

"Come on Leo! Give me a break!"

"You already had a break and a long one too", Leo answered with no mercy in his voice.

"Well we have a different opinion of a long break", Mikey muttered and continued louder: "But that's not what I meant. Look, it's not like my room is that bad."

"Mikey, there's a three months old pizza-"

"Just three months!" Mikey put in between, but Leo ignored him.

"-next to your door. I don't even want to think what or how old remains you have under all that stuff. When have you even last seen the back wall of your room?"

Mikey gave a pondering look, but in all honest, he couldn't remember. Not that Leo was actually waiting for an answer. So Mikey was given no choice, if he wanted to watch TV today, he would have to clean at least a fifth of his room, and of course he wanted. First he even thought that fifth didn't sound so bad, it would be over fast and he could watch TV for the rest of the day. Soon he came to notice that with all the stuff he had in his room, a fifth was more than plenty to clean.

After he had filled the third big trash bag, Mikey gave up. He was tired, wanted to relax and was sick of trying to please Leo. The fearless could say what he wanted, but he couldn't take TV away from him! With this new determination Mikey left from his room, went downstairs and slumped right on the couch, turning the TV on.

It didn't take long for Leo to come and see who was watching the television, though he probably had guessed.

"Did you finish with your room?" Leo asked commonly.

Mikey kept his eyes on the screen and gave a small grunt which could have been interpreted to a yes or a no.

"Mikey", Leo said with sternness in his voice.

"Fine, I didn't! But I want to see this episode of…" Mikey turned to see what he was even watching. "Documentary of… how an elephant gives a birth, yuck!" Mikey quickly switched the channel. "Now this looks better. So yeah, I'll clean it up tomorrow, I promise. The whole room."

"No", Leo said simply, took the remote and switched the television off. "If you can't do the fifth now, there's no way you can clean up the whole room tomorrow. You are not going to watch TV before that fifth is cleaned. Period."

His head down and determination half-dead, Mikey went back to his room, but as long as it was up to him, he was not going to continue cleaning. He would rather read his comics, if he couldn't watch TV. But right when he was in the middle of the one most thrilling adventures of Silver Sentry, Raph came in and snatched the comic book away from him.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"No can do Michelangelo. Leo told me to come and watch that ya'll do as ye're told to. He gave me free hands, ye know, means I'm goin' to confiscate yer comic books, if ye don't do as I say. So ye'd better get yer shell up from there and start cleaning", Raph said giving a cruel grin.

Mikey did as he was told, but not quietly and not fast. Finishing up the fifth's cleaning took almost four hours and Raphael enjoyed every second of it. After Raph had given the approving nod, Mikey headed to kitchen to eat something. He was starving!

In the kitchen Leo and Don were eating a family pizza, which had everything he loved on it. He could smell the salami, pepperoni, tuna fish, onion, bacon and the extra cheese. His mouth watered immediately and without a thought he reached for a slice, but was stopped with a slap on the hand by Leo.

"I told you no pizza", he said, "I think in the fridge is some cucumber and tomatoes, you can make a salad."

Raph walked snickering by Mikey and took a big slice of pizza and ate it with enjoyment showing from his face. Mikey clenched his hands in fists and waited a second to calm down, before he took the vegetables from the fridge and retreated back to his room. He could hear how his brothers laughed at him after he had left the kitchen.

As he crunched the cucumber, Mikey swore in his mind that he was not going to take anymore of this. Leo had clearly been serious about the whole thing and so would Mikey be now on. He was exhausted, humiliated and annoyed. So tomorrow he would make Leo's life a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And finally the last chapter. Didn't take three months this time!**

* * *

Raphael gave a big yawn as he walked in the bathroom. Eyes still half-closed, he took his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and sticked the brush in his mouth. If he had still been in slumber a second ago, now he was fully awaken. He spit his mouth empty and took a long sup of water. The paste had tasted terrible, almost like cod-liver oil and dang if he hated it! Thinking that the toothpaste had gone bad, Raph let it slip out of his mind and headed in the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen Donatello was just about to start eating breakfast. He was pouring cereals in the bowl, but as the "cereals" hit the dish, he lost his appetite. Though he lived in the sewers, crawling bugs among the breakfast wasn't exactly tempting. Don pushed the bowl of cereal-beetle-myriapods away from him chills going through his back. He didn't really hate bugs like Raph did, but this as the first thing in the morning wasn't quite to his liking.

And just then the turtle with the entomophobia arrived.

"If ye're not gonna eat that, then ye probably don't mind if I do", Raph said as he noticed the abandoned bowl in the middle of the kitchen's table.

"I wouldn't-", Don started, but Raph had already grabbed the bowl and noticed what was inside of it. Giving a frightened yelp, Raph dropped the dish on the floor – where it shattered in the pieces – and took off before Don could protest. Sighing the purple wearing turtle prepared himself to clean up the mess.

* * *

Leonardo was definitely not even close as stubborn as his red cladded brother, but he did hate giving up. And right now he was very close to it. His plan had been to have some weapons training with Mikey, but he couldn't find his katanas anywhere and he had searched for them the whole morning.

He had sent Mikey to continue the operation "room", for he did not want him to make a bigger mess in the lair, but now as he looked the places he had searched, he noticed that he had probably made a greater jumble than Mikey would have. Humbling himself Leo put off the seek for his swords and set everything back to their places.

Eventually he gave up; he just couldn't understand where his katanas were. Usually he left them next to his bed in arm's reach, but apparently not this time.

Leo scuffed in his thoughts to Mikey's room, to see how he was doing. But when he got there, a weird sight greeted him. Mikey had fixed a big fabric on the ceiling, like a huge hammock, and was now tossing his belongings in it.

"Uhm, what are you doing, Mikey?"

"Oh, hi Leo! I invented a new way to make the cleaning faster! First I'll throw everything I don't want to keep up there and then I'll organize all the important stuff down here", Mikey answered with a big grin on his face.

"And that will make things faster how?" Leo asked slowly doubt in his voice.

Mikey looked at Leo, then the hammock thing on the ceiling, his stuffs on the floor and finally returned back to Leo. "It's still in progress", the orange wearing turtle said defending.

Leo just shook his head and changed the subject. "You wouldn't have seen my swords, would you? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Well they're not here, I can tell you that!" Mikey answered a little hastily. Leo gave a weird look to his brother, as he seemed to gather himself before continuing: "Have you looked from your room? Aren't they usually there, if they're not with you?"

The blue cladded turtle rolled his eyes, it's not like he hadn't checked his room as the first thing after he woke up. "I've searched them from everywhere, but if it will make you feel better, I can go to look from my room once again."

Mikey followed Leo to the latter one's room and as they got there, the sight of Leo's katanas leaning on the bed greeted them. Leo stood still confused. He was sure the swords hadn't been there as he woke up, so how is it that they were there now?

"Maybe they walked here on their own", Mikey proposed. It took a moment for Leo to realize he had said his thoughts out loud and it wasn't Mikey reading his mind.

"Don't be silly", Leo snorted.

"Well then, don't you think they have been here the whole time and you just walked past them?" Mikey had a point. But still Leo couldn't understand how that had happened.

"Now that you have reunited with your dear swords, I will leave you three alone and go continue cleaning my room. See'ya!" Before Leo could protest, Mikey had disappeared from the door. The blue wearing turtle gave a sigh and let his brother go; they would do weapons training later.

* * *

After Leo had taken care of his katanas – sharpened and waxed them – he decided to meditate for a little while before going to get Mikey. But when he was about to lit the candles, he noticed that most of them were already burnt out. Again he found this weird, but since he had been able to miss his swords from such an obvious spot, it wasn't probably impossible for him not to remember he had already used the candles till the end.

Wondering if he had been too stressed, Leo went to his dresser to get more candles. He replaced the old ones with new and lit them, before he sat down and relaxed with an outbreath.

For some reason concentrating on meditation was terribly hard this time. It took several minutes for Leo to get even close to empting his mind and when he had almost made it, a terrible stink found his nose. And right after that his candles started to shoot sparkles everywhere.

Startled, but still thinking as fast as he could, Leo jumped up, took his swords and cut off all the sparkling candlewicks (and in his hastiness all the others too) putting out all the light. The turtle took couple inhales and then he rushed out, for the reek hasn't gone anywhere.

That was the moment, when Leo realized that this couldn't be just flawed candles, but someone had either bought them or made them for this kind of occasion. The one in fault had probably also hid his swords and burned his candles. And that someone had to be Mikey; it was the only thing that made sense in this whole day.

Leo was already on his way to the pranking turtle's room, when he suddenly stopped to think. He didn't actually have any proof it had been Mikey and without proof it was hard to prove anything, no matter how strongly you felt about it in your guts. He would need to wait and catch the trickster red-handed.

* * *

Leo waited and observed, but no matter how stealthy he was, Mikey was stealthier. Things kept happening, only there was no way to connect them to Mikey and it was driving Leo mad.

First the mark on his book had disappeared, and then when he had finally found the page he had been on, he had heard noise from the kitchen and thought it was Mikey. When he had gotten back to his room, empty handed, the book's content had changed to some kind of gibberish romance drama. The covers though were still the same.

Then there was the toaster breaking with one touch, a pizza with too much jalapeno on it (no one even admitted ordering it afterwards), a leaking juice carton and weird people calling and trying to push their religion to them. Also some sticky stuff in various places, television apparently on Danish and not even Donny was able to change it back, pop-up windows keeping coming on the computers and more odd tasting food. All the little things, that wouldn't make you angry alone, but together irritated the shell out of you.

The last straw came in the late afternoon. The last straw, which made the last vein pop and the last light of sanity to go out in Leonardo's head.

The three turtles had gone out to get something you could actually eat without gagging. They had asked Mikey to come with them, but he had refused. Leo was a bit afraid what he might do while they were gone, but decided to trust that it wasn't much worse than other pranks he had done. The optimistic he was.

When they came back, just walked through the front door, Mikey's last prank hit them from above. All the junk Mikey had cleared from his room on the big fabric, was now all over Leo, Don and Raph. He had put the fabric above the door and tuned it to drop the content on the first ones to come in. The culprit didn't find it necessary to hide anymore, but came in front of them laughing to the scene.

When the first shock was over and the victims had registered what was going on, Raph gave an unhappy growl. "Miiiiikeeeey!" But before he could actually do anything, the orange wearing turtle was already tackled on the floor by someone else.

"This stops now Michelangelo! I've had enough of you and your stupid pranks!" Leo yelled pinning Mikey on the floor by sitting on him and holding his wrists against the ground.

"Oh yeah? Well that's too bad 'cause I've just started!" Mikey shouted back to his brother and detached himself from Leo's grip.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you?"

"By taking away everything I care about?" The two fighting turtles' voices kept rising as they wrestled on the floor.

"I can't seem to get through that thick skull of yours otherwise! You lack of everything! Mostly respect! I'm the leader, if I tell you to do something, you'll do it!"

"You just want to be in order of everything! Control freak!"

"You twit!"

"Dipstick!"

Don and Raph looked their brothers' brawl a bit baffled, not quite sure if they should or should not to interfere with it. "They're just like you and Casey", Don commented, causing Raph to give him a dark scowl.

"Bonehead!"

"Master Splinter!"

"Master-?" Leo started asking, before he saw a shadow upon them. He raised his gaze from Mikey, who was once again lying under him, and saw that their master had come from his room to see what all the commotion was about. And he did not look happy of what he saw.

"My sons, that is enough", Splinter said with strict tone.

Leo and Mikey got quickly up and took up positions next to Don and Raph, who already had kneeled down in front of their teacher. Splinter looked them for a while before starting to talk, to scold.

"I did not expect this kind of behavior from you, Leonardo."

"I'm sorry sensei", Leo answered quietly keeping his eyes on the ground, ashamed.

"You are supposed to be the leader of this team. You have to earn the others' respect, not try to sink it in their heads. You will have to be more mature than your brothers, my son."

"Yes sensei." Leo could feel Splinter's eyes on him and right now it made him feel very uncomfortable. After a few seconds of silence, master Splinter gave a small sigh.

"I suppose letting out your steam once in a while is not a bad thing. But you should have known that something like this would eventually happen. You can not take everything away at once."

Leo finally looked up into Splinter's eyes. "But master Splinter, isn't that what you always do?"

"Ah, but I am your teacher and more of all, a parent. You may be their leader, but you are also their brother, it makes a great difference. And what comes to you Michelangelo", Splinter turned to the other troublemaker, making him wince. "You do know your brother thinks your best. Do not question everything he does. And there is a limit on how many practical jokes you are to do. You have ruined a lot of food and I do not like that."

"Sorry sensei, I won't do it again, I promise", Mikey said pleadingly eyes as big as they could get. Splinter just shook slightly his head and turned to the big pile of junk in front of the front door.

"Now, all four of you will clean up that mess."

"What?" Raph yelped disbelieving and protested, "But master Splinter, we ain't done anythin'! If someone should clean that up, then it's-"

"It will help you train your teamwork Raphael", Splinter interrupted him.

"Yeah, Raph, teamwork, heard about that?" Mikey asked already back to his cheerful self.

"I'll show you some teamwork, you little…" Raph snarled and charged at the goofy turtle. Mikey gave a sharp girlish scream and started running away from his hot-headed brother.

"Raphael! Michelangelo!" Master Splinter tried to command his sons, but with no effect. He gave out another sigh.

"With all due respect, sensei, you should have known this would happen", Don said trying not to laugh out loud.

"Do not get cheeky with me Donatello", Splinter answered a bit harshly, but soon continued, "Though you do have a point." Shaking his head, master Splinter retired back to his room leaving his sons to sort things out.

It did take a while until Raph was satisfied with routing Mikey, but finally the four of them started to clean up the mess and Leo and Mikey made up with each other. After that they were all cursed to listen Mikey's endless whining.


End file.
